New Member for Cosmos Side
by htr05
Summary: Ksatria untuk kubu Cosmos sekarang bertambah satu. Siapakah dia? Warning: OOC, Gejeness, Abalness, Weird, Humor tapi gag lucu. 1st fict for this fandom. R&R? XD


**New Member for Cosmos ****Side**

**Disclaimer:** Dissidia Final Fantasy © Square enix

**Warning:** OOC, Gejeness, Abalness, Weird, Humor tapi gag lucu

**Based on Meru-chan's ****and Semokan's Dissidia Final Fantasy fansart and doujin (deviantart)

* * *

**

**A/N:** Sebelumnya mohon maaf kalau-kalau banyak yang salah dari cerita ini. Hahaha maklum saya gag pernah (dan gag bisa maen gamenya, hehe XD) Dissidia (apa lagi Final Fantasy XIII), tapi sering lihat lewat trailer, demo game play, dan baca beritanya lewat net. Selain itu, ini adalah my 1st fict in this fandom. Naa, minna-sama please enjoy this (unperfectly) fict.

* * *

Para ksatria Cosmos saat ini sedang mengadakan pertemuan—err, lebih tepatnya ngumpul bareng—di gereja yang memiliki taman bunga lili. Err, sebenarnya gereja ini adalah tempat tinggal Cloud, diberikan oleh Aerith dan Zack padanya (emang iya, ya?). Cloud agaknya terganggu dengan berkumpulnya para ksatria Cosmos. Sepanjang pertemuan, sang tuan rumah hanya mojok sambil menggerutu seraya membelai-belai salah satu bunga di taman itu dan bergumam, "tumbuh, tumbuhlah oh, liliku yang cantik."

"Nee, apakah tak apa-apa kita mengadakan pertemuan di sini?" Terra berbisik kepada Union Knight dengan tampang prihatin melihat tingkah Cloud. Kadang Terra berpikir akan sikap Cloud yang tiba-tiba menjadi aneh dan tak bisa ditebak adalah akibat dari reaktor Mako.

"Hm, sebenarnya ini idenya Cosmos. Apa boleh buat," jawab Union Knight.

"Yeah, ini juga termasuk dalam rangkaian acara 'Tour ke Dunia Tempat Tinggal Para Ksatria Cosmos', dan selain itu Cosmos-_sama_ ingin memperkenalkan anggota baru," Cecil yang juga ikut nimbrung.

"Hee, anggota baru? Tapi disamping itu nampaknya kau yang paling bersemangat mengikuti pertemuan ini," sindir Union Knight.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum kalau si Cecil menyukai Cosmos, erhm- lebih tepatnya sangat memuja Cosmos.

"U-urusai na... Le-lebih baik aku jalan-jalan saja," ucap Cecil dengan wajah sedikit memerah menahan malu lalu pergi.

"Hwakakakakakakak!!" terdengar suara tawa keras dari tempat duduk dan dapat dipastikan seluruh anggota Cosmos yang ada di ruangan tersebut –kecuali Cloud yang masih pundung diantara bunga-bunga lili kesayangannya—menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal.

Terlihat Zidane tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil menggenggam spidol besar warna hitam dan Butz sedang memakai jaket berkerah bulu putih dan memanggul gunblade yang semuanya adalah milik dari Squall. Wajahnya diberi codet ala Squall. Bergaya ala Squall, dan kesemuanya ala Squall, (yang bersangkutan hanya memasang tampang bengong sambil menatap kedua rekannya dengan datar).

Semua yang ada disitu–kecuali Cloud yang masih (saja) pundung diantara bunga-bunga lili kesayangannya yang kali ini ditendang-tendang oleh Tidus sambil berteriak, "Oi! Sadarlah Cloud!", dan tetap saja masih tak bergeming—hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Cosplay?" Firion bergumam heran.

BLAK!!—Pintu gereja terbuka. Semuanya berhenti melakukan kegiatan masing-masing—yah, tentunya saja kecuali Cloud yang masih masih tetap pada kegiatannya—langsung menoleh ke arah pintu. Cosmos datang dengan seorang wanita tinggi semampai yang memiliki rambut blond pink bergelombang, mata hijaunya lembut tapi tegas menghiasi wajahnya yang juga cantik. Dipundak kirinya terdapat tanda pangkat militer serta jubah merah. Mungkin kau akan teringat pada seroang aktris laga barat yang bernama Milla Jovovich.

"_Minna-sama_... Maaf telah lama menunggu. Aku akan memperkenalkan anggota baru pada kalian. Dia berasal dari negara Pulse," kata Cosmos dengan lembut selembut kasih sayang ibu dan mempersilahkan wanita itu maju selangkah untuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Watashi wa _Raitoningu_ (Lightning). Yoroshiku."

DEG!!—_Su, suara ini? _

Semuanya diam, memandangnya lekat-lekat.

Butz membatin, "Err, sepertinya aku sering melihatnya di suatu tempat. Tapi dimana ya?"

Tak hanya Butz saja yang berpikiran seperti itu tapi semua anggota Cosmos—kecuali Cloud (lagi)—. Dan nampaknya Cosmos dapat membaca pikiran mereka, hanya tersenyum lembut selembut kasih sayang ibu (lagi?!).

"AERITH!!"

Semuanya tersadarkan oleh teriakan Cloud, dan yang bersangkutan telah berlari menuju Lightning dengan wajah sumringah.

"Aerith, aku kangen pada—," hampir saja Cloud menerjang Lightning dengan pelukan, tapi dalam jarak tiga meter ia berhenti mendadak dengan tampang terkejut menatap Lightning, "hah? _Dare ga omae_?"

Lightning mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "seharusnya itu kata-kataku."

GUBRAK!!

Err, apakah ini adalah suatu kesengajaan yang dibuat oleh Cosmos?

**Trivia:** _CV Lightning dan Aerith adalah Maaya Sakamoto

* * *

_

**-OMAKE-**

Butz: AH!! Akhinya aku tahu jawabannya?

Firion: Apa? Masih bahas yang tadi ya?

Zidane: Heee?? Apa? Apa jawabannya Butz?

Squall: (melirik dengan tertarik kearah Butz)

Butz: (dengan nada serius) Coba perhatikan dengan seksama Lightning-_san_ dan Cloud.

Firion, Zidane, Squall: (melihat secara bergantian dari Lightning ke Cloud, Lightning ke Cloud, begitu seterusnya hingga lima kali, dan lalu sweatdrop)

Butz : Apa kalian menemukan sesuatu? Khu khu khu...

Firion, Zidane, Squall: (dalam hati) _Mereka mirip!!!_

**Trivia:** _Lightning dibuat oleh Tetsuya Nomura berdasarkan chara Cloud FF VII sesuai request dari Motomu Moriyama. Jadi, Lightning bisa disebut versi female dari Cloud.

* * *

_

Dare ga omae? = siapa kau?

* * *

**::OWARI::**

**R&R?**


End file.
